


An Endless Dance

by GeekLifeForever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Did I say Angst already?, Emotions, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Hesitation, M/M, Not Happy, POV Sherlock Holmes, Season/Series 03, Sherlock Holmes Teaches John Watson to Dance, dance, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLifeForever/pseuds/GeekLifeForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's POV of him teaching John to dance for his wedding. </p><p>Basically fragmented and symbolic thoughts showing their mutual resignation for never being able to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Endless Dance

We haven't been this close. Not since the fall. Not since Mary. It's just a dance, a rehearsal. It feels normal, but also new. 

I pull John in tighter. Partly to correct his form, and partly because I just need him closer. But I don't stop. This time I keep leaning in until the mixing of our heated breath has but a mere few inches of space. 

John swallows and begins to speak. I can almost feel the vibrations of his vocal chords. 

"Sherl-" I cut him off with a touch of my finger to his lips. As wonderful as hearing his voice in this proximity would be, I can't risk that his words may interrupt this moment. This moment I would have last forever. 

He doesn't back away. Simply closes his eyes at the touch of my index finger. For he knows, as well as I, that we must keep this silence. Silent in speech as well as action. For how could we proceed? How could we now close this gap that we never could before?

The closer we are, the louder our thoughts, but the silence remains. 

I close my eyes as well. Resigned to that which we have become. Paused just before the finish.

The music stops. But we remain. Trapped in an endless dance. Trapped in an endless silence.


End file.
